Pekat
by ice-baes
Summary: Karena Jungkook tahu betapa pekatnya masa lalu. Bts. Taehyung x Jungkook. Vkook
1. Pekat (1)

Langit lagi-lagi menangis setelah menguyur bumi daerah timur kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Ramalan cuaca yang diberitakan pagi hari benar adanya, hujan lebat akan terus mengguyur sampai-sampai lembaga iklim dan cuaca nasional menyatakan larangan berlayar bagi nelayan di pantai timur. Masyarakat dengan mayoritas nelayan di wilayah tersebut tak henti berdoa, mengharap agar hujan yang menghambat profesi mereka lekas mereda dan dijauhkan dari kemungkinan buruk yang akan dihadapi jika awan tak kunjung terobati rasa sedihnya.

Doa agar hujan cepat usai juga dirapalkan lelaki manis dengan cangkir mengepul di depannya, Jungkook, dia sudah terlambat dua puluh menit dari rencana cemerlangnya malam ini, bergumul di dalam selimut hangat ditemani sebuah novel lanjutan dari satu series fantasi kesayangannya. Namun, niatnya tersebut harus diurung mengingat hujan yang tiba-tiba turun kembali di tengah perjalanannya pulang. Menyesap rasa pekat yang langsung menyapa indera penyecapnya, menciptakan kernyitan samar di perempatan dahi. Visual yang indah mendorong Jungkook membeli tapi dia harus menelan ekspektasi tinggi tentang cairan segelap malam yang menjadi kebanggaan kafe beraroma manis tersebut.

"Jungkook?"

Suara itu seketika mengejutkannya, memorinya berputar dan suaranya tercekat di pangkal lindah.

Suara itu kembali menyebut namanya, sebagai seorang profesional Jungkook menoleh. Memberikan ekspresi keheranan yang dibuat-buat lalu tersenyum lembut, "Taehyung?"

Yang di depannya ikut tersenyum, "Iya. Kau juga di sini? Terjebak hujan juga?"

"Kau tahu benar itu."

Taehyung melirik kursi di hadapan Jungkook lalu melarikan manik matanya ke arah wajah manis Jungkook, "Keberatan jika aku bergabung?"

Jungkook menggerakkan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

Dia memerhatikan Taehyung yang kini sibuk menata barang bawaannya di kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya. Menyelami wajah Taehyung yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus di dagu lancipnya.

"Lupa bercukur?" Pertanyaan itu spontan meluncur.

Taehyung menoleh, "Aku ini orang sibuk, kau tahu."

"Pasti. Aku tahu jelas." Balasnya sarat makna.

Taehyung terlihat menghembuskan nafas, tak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menguar seketika, menghantarkan rasa takut hingga ke ujung kuku. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook, meredam sejuta protes yang berputar memenuhi pikirannya. Udara yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak membuat keduanya tak mampu barang menheluarkan sepatah kata.

Jungkook meraih cangkir hitam yang mulai mendingin lalu meminumnya pelan, berharap cairan gelap tersebut mampu mengalihkan pikirannya yang mendadak kalut.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam, "Kau minum kopi?" Nadanya terdengar tak yakin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" balasnya ringan.

"Terlihat tidak sepertimu."

"Benarkah?" Dia geli sendiri saat rasa itu menyerangnya tiba-tiba. "Lalu.. terlihat seperti apa aku memang?" Tanya nya remeh. Menyentil satu bagian dari diri sosok di depannya, membuat sosok tersebut semakin tenggelam dalam suatu perasaan membunuh yang semakin menekannya ke dasar.

"Kau jelas tak tahu aku. Benar-benar tak tahu. Kau tak mengenal Jungkook yang kini berada di depanmu. Aku bukanlah aku yang kau kenal.." matanya melirik jendela kafe, hujan sudah reda dan Jungkook tak tahan terlalu lama berada di depan Taehyung yang terpaku. ".. maafkan mulut lancangku."

Jungkook membereskan barang bawaannya lalu segera beranjak tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Air matanya sudah mengenang bersiap jatuh bersamaan dengan kemarahan yang akan seperti banjir bah jika dikeluarkan. Sosok itu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam, menatapi kursi kosong di depannya.

Kini semua terlalu pekat untuk dikenang dalam angan.

-pekat-

Hehehe


	2. Pekat (2)

Bulan sudah menduduki tahtanya, menggantikan matahari. Menghantarkan kenyamanan kepada manusia bumi yang kini sudah bermain dengan mimpi. Menyaksikan aksi penjahat malam yang terlihat sedang mengepung satu lelaki di bawah temaram. Menemani manusia kelas atas yang kini menikmati gemerlap yang malam sajikan, menegak satu-dua botol beraroma tajam, menikmati hentakan musik, ataupun menumpuk dosa dengan menyalurkan birahi binatang dengan para jalang yang telah menyerahkan diri.

Dan disini lah Taehyung, lelaki maskulin dengan setengah botol kosong minuman keras berharga satu minggu gaji bartender di depannya. Lelaki itu kacau, terlihat dari gaya minumnya yang kacau. Meninggalkan kesan mewah yang disandang oleh nya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Suara itu hinggap dan Taehyung menoleh dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Hai manis." Godanya. Sosok di depannya mendengus dan melarikan pandang pada bartender manis yang menatapnya intens.

"Halo sayang." Sapanya hangat. Yoongi, bartender manis di hadapannya, balas tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. Mencondongkan tubuh ke dua manusia yang kini bertopang dagu menatapnya, menangkup dagu lelaki bersurai perak lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan. Mengisi energi si dominant yang terlihat kelelahan, terbukti dengan mata sayu yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Aku rindu." Ujarnya merengek. Tanda meminta lebih dari kecupan main-main yang diberikan Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik jam dinding yang ada di dekatnya lalu kembali mengalungkan lengan kurusnya di leher jenjang Jimin, kekasihnya. "Tunggu ya.. aku akan selesai tiga puluh menit lagi." Ucapnya lalu pergi setelah menghadiahi ciuman lembut di bibir Jimin.

"Wah.. bersenang-senang sendiri. Dasar bajingan. Bersenang-senang atas kesedihan sahabatmu, kau bajingan Jim." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada khas orang mabuk.

"YA! Park Jimin! Kau pikir kau hebat hah!" Kali ini dia berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Jimin. Berkata tak jelas dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan.

"Kau sebut dirimu sahabat, Hah!"

Ok, cukup. Jimin sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah bodoh Taehyung yang menjadi-jadi. Maka ditariknya Taehyung keluar setelah berseru pada kekasihnya.

"Apa masalahmu bodoh!" Seru Jimin marah di dalam mobil Taehyung, dia berhasil menemukan kunci mobil si Taehyung -sialan- setelah meraba di seluruh kantung di pakaiannya dan amat bersyukur tidak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian karena racauan Taehyung yang semakin aneh.

Taehyung tak jua kunjung berbicara, rasa pening itu masih mendera kepalanya tapi dia sudah mendapatkan setengah dari kesadarannya. Dia menghadap ke depan, melihat sekelompok gadis dengan pandangan berbayang.

"Ambil minum di samping mu."

"Apa?"

"Ada air di sampingmu."

Jimin mendecak lalu menyodorkan air yang dimintanya. Ada kumpulan pertanyaan yang kini terkumpul dan siap dimuntahkan oleh Jimin, tapi dia menahan. Menunggu Taehyung sendiri yang bercerita kepadanya.

Sadar kalau dipandangi terus, Taehyung melemparkan botol kosong itu ke jok belakang lalu mengeluarkan suara, "Terimakasih sudah datang."

"Simpan itu untukmu sendiri. Aku butuh penjelasan." Tuntut Jimin.

"Kau terdengar seperti pacarku, Jim."

Jimin menarik nafas pelan, meredam keinginan mencekik sahabatnya.

Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering, "Aku menemukannya, Jim."

"Siapa?" Tanya Jimin clueless.

"Dia."

"Dia?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemah, memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar sehingga dia harus menyenderkan kepala di sadaran kepala jok hitam mobil.

"Maksudmu, Jungkook?" Suaranya terdengar ragu tapi tidak setelah Taehyung yang kembali menganggukkan kepala.

Jimin terpekur, tak mampu berucap, "Wow.." ia terperangah dengan fakta yang baru disodorkan oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook, kelemahannya Taehyung. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat jiwa Taehyung terkatung-jatung begitu lamanya. Putusnya hubungan mereka tersebut membuat orang-orang di sekitar merasa janggal. Tak ada keterangan dari keduanya, keduanya bungkam, postingan dengan poto mesra yang tidak ditemukan di akun SNS keduanya menjadi bukti dan menguatkan bahwa rumor tentang kabar putus, benar adanya.

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin, saat aku dinas ke Busan." Jawabnya pendek, seakan enggan untuk menggungkit masalah kemarin sore.

"Wow.." Jimin kembali tak berkutik. Taehyung menatapnya kesal, "Kau tak punya rasa simpati, bung." Selanya kesal.

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya, dia buntu. Mengharuskan berfikir di tengah malam membuat kepalanya mumet. Harusnya dia sudah betada di pelukan hangat kekasihnya dan menghabiskan malam dengan mendengkur. Keluh kesah Taehyung tak masuk daftarnya, dan pikirannya berubah tumpul.

"Minta maaf lah." Ucapnya final.

"Minta maaf? Atas apa? Kesalahan yang tak ku perbuat?" Taehyung berkata sarkas.

Jimim beralih menatap Taehyung, si sombong yang menolak keras tanpa tahu jika dia merindu berat, si bodoh yang menyangkal segalanya demi harga diri yang selalu dielunya, si kesepian yang tak tahu jika hatinya selalu mendamba agar fokus yang kini mereka ceritakan sudi untuk kembali.

"Kau harus merendah, Taehyung. Dia pergi dan kau yang terus diam bukan suatu penyelesaian. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan, luka itu harusnya sudah sembuh. Kembali dan tarik dia agar kau bisa menghilangkan bekas itu. Kalian adalah obat untuk rasa sakit satu sama lain. Kejar dia layaknya seorang pria." Kalimat panjang Jimin utarakan, kalimat yang harusnya dia ucap sejak pertama kali mereka berpisah. Dia menyesal tak mampu mencegah, tapi kali ini dia tak akan membiarkan dua sosok terdekatnya kembali tenggelam.

Tenggelam dan kebodohan yang tak berdasar. Rasa sakit itu terus menerus meluas layaknya sungai yang terkikis sehingga hilir terus memanjang, kemarahan yang diibaratkan dengan derasnya arus dari hulu, menghujam keduanya dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa keduanya saling terikat.

Taehyung terdiam, mencoba menerima usulan dari Jimin. Jimin tersenyum kecil, wajah Taehyung yang tengah merenung menandakan bahwa es di relung hatinya sedikit demi sedikit mencair.

Ponselnya bergetar, Jimin merogoh benda yang mengusik lamunannya. Dia beranjak seketika saat lelaki mungilnya mengirim pesan, seakan magnet yang membuat Jimin tertarik seketika, dia bergerak cepat, tak ingin Yoongi menunggu lama.

"Ingat ucapan ku, bung. Kau tak akan menyesal."

Taehyung terdiam, mengikuti tubuh Jimin yang lama-lama hilang ditelan pekatnya malam. Dia menghela nafas dan merogoh ponsel, menunggu hingga panggilan itu tersambung.

"Aku tunggu kau tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Terimakasih." tutup Taehyung sebelum orang di seberang melontarkan makian kejam.

Ya.. kali ini dia yang akan berusaha.

Lama sudah berjalan.. janji-jani bersama menghilang.. seketika.

-pekat-

Hehehe


	3. Uhu(1)

Jungkook.

Lelaki tinggi, berkulit putih manis, berhidung mancung manis, menghadirkan seulas senyum yang tentu manis.

Bahkan satu sekolah tak segan menyandingkannya dengan pemilik 'kemanisan' mutlak milik senior mereka, min Suga(r).

Jika senior Yoongi a.k.a Suga(r) dikatakan sebagai es batu maka Jungkook adalah es yang meleleh, meluber, meluluh lantakkan dominant sejati yang mengaku kalah akan sapaan manis tanpa risiko diabetes.

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan ringan dari si manis tanpa tahu imbas kepada responden.

Baik, itu cukup berlebihan.

Terlebih lagi, Jungkook yang menggemaskan dengan gigi kelincinya tak ayal membuat para gadis di sekolah turut mendamba. Tubuhnya atletis, jago olahraga serta ramah mebuat namanya kerap dielu-elukan, baik saat ia melintas atau memamerkan kebolehan di lapangan.

Basket dan Jungkook adalah satu bagian yang tak terpisahkan. Walaupun lagi-lagi ia harus mengaku kalah setelah bermain satu-lawan-satu dengan senior kenamaan sekolah, Min Yoongi.

Jungkook terkekeh memamerkan gigi andalannya sebelum berjalan beriringan dengan Yoongi ke pinggir lapangan, dimana setumpuk gadis tanpa tahu malu menyodorkan botol air isotonik kepada dua lelaki yang kini bermandikan keringat karena nekat melawan terik matahari.

Jungkook menolak dengan halus seperti yang sudah diajarkan oleh Yoongi. Tak mau ambil risiko jika perempuan-perempuan itu akan terus menggerumutinya setelah diberi satu perlakuan khusus. Bahkan dengan hanya menerima satu buah botol, gadis dengan kepekaan yang amat sangat tinggi akan merasa istimewa, rumor akan tercipta lalu menyeruak dan Jungkook tidak mau terlibat dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Langsung pulang?"

"Iya. Jimin sudah menungguku dia makhluk paling tak sabar yang kukenal."

Jungkook merasa hubungan Yoongi dengan pasangan hts-an atau apalah namanya itu unik. Mereka tidak berpacaran -keduanya menyanggah- tetapi kemesraan jelas terpampang, baik dari feed instagram maupun tautan erat keduanya ketika berjalan.

Yoongi dan Jimin menyangkal suatu hubungan tetapi tidak menolak saat satu rasa itu ada.

Jungkook terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana berbedanya hubungan dia dengan sang kekasih, Kim Taehyung, si siswa olimpiade yang bersih tanpa masalah hingga detik ini. Senior dengan tampang kosong tapi tangannya selalu penuh dengan buku-buku berisi rumus yang pasti Jungkook tak kenali.

Si primadona sekolah adalah anak ips. Permatanya anak sosial yang mampu menarik penggali seperti manusia Kim Taehyung yang siang itu tak sengaja ditugaskan memanggil salah satu teman sekelas Jungkook. Naas, yang menyambut di depan pintu adalah Jungkook yang saat itu baru kembali dari kopsis. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Taehyung merasakan sendiri sensasi kala nada lembut mengalun dari mulut Jungkook.

Taehyung sang gila belajar langsung memasukkan Jungkook dalam list hariannya. Genap selama tiga bulan Taehyung menampakkan visualnya wecara rutin kepada Jungkook. Puncaknya kala Jungkook menjawab 'iya' dari pertanyaan kaku yang tak pantas disebut romantis.

Taehyung si pemilik nama paling terkenal seantero sekolah memoleskan namanya kian terang saat resminya hubungan dia dengan Jungkook menjadi buah bibir sekolah selama lebih dari satu bulan.

Ada yang pro dan kontra, tentu saja. Tapi satu tanda tanya besar lengkap dengan satu paket 5W 1H.

Jungkook bungkam terlebih Taehyung.

Sama-sama menikmati pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan oleh teman dekat masing-masing. Tak ingin menjadi pusat gosip keduanya hanya melempar senyum.

Tak ada skinship berlebihan, khas Taehyung sekali.

Jungkook awalnya tersipu malu saat Taehyung mengatakan hal romantis dengan wajah santainya tanpa tahu jika itu sangat memengaruhi.

"Aku tak ingin mengumbar. Bagaimana hubungan ini, kita yang merasakan. Aku hanya mau menyimpan cintamu untukku sendiri."

Jungkook menyimpan kata-kata Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat kala hembusan gosip jika hubungan mereka telah kandas. Hal itu semakin dikuatkan saat satu sama lain tak saling menyapa saat bertemu, hanya melirik dan melanjutkan langkah.

Jungkook tak ingin dipandang agresif oleh Taehyung dan tetap menjalankan hubungan monotonnya dengan si anak emas guru matematika sekolah.

Jungkook sebenarnya muak, hendak menuntut Taehyung yang semakin tenggelam di dalam dunianya. Ia merasa tersisihkan tapi tak berani protes. Terlebih saat Taehyung terpilih untuk mengikuti perlombaan yang regionalnya lebih luas. Dia ingin dianggap sebagai pasangan yang dewasa.

Maka saat Taehyung pamit untuk tenggelam lebih dalam dengan buku rumusnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan menghabiskan sisa kencan mereka tiga minggu yang lalu tanpa gairah.

"Kau tak apa?"

Jungkook menoleh, "aku melamun ya, hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk, lanjut menghabiskan sebotol air isotonik miliknya.

"Kenapa? Taehyung?" tebaknya.

Jungkook mengangguk lemah.

"Sudah bicara?"

Kali ini dia menggeleng sama lemahnya.

Yoongi hanya mendesah lelah, dia sudah tahu tetek-bengek masalah asmara adik kelasnya itu. Jimin, kekasihnya, adalah teman dekat Taehyung. Dia jelas tau Taehyung. Dia pula lah yang mendorong Jungkook yang ragu untuk menerima Taehyung kala itu. Dan sekarang dia agak menyesal saat Jungkook kerap mengeluhkan Taehyung yang bertingkah dan bertindak tidak layaknya kekasih.

"Kau mau putus?"

Pertanyaan itu tak sengaja terucap. Namun agaknya mampu menyentil perasaan Jungkook.

Dia berkaca-kaca, " aku harus apa?" Hyungg..."

Yoongi menghela nafas lelah, "bicaralah. Kalian butuh bicara. Katakan semuanya pada si sialan yang bodoh itu."

"Dia juara olimpiade, ngomong-ngomong."

"Persetan. Bagiku makhluk ansos sepertinya bukanlah manusia. Hanya pandai pelajaran di buku, tapi tak mengerti perasaan orang lain. Putuskan jika tak sanggup, dia bahkan tak tampan seperti Jimin ku."

"Hyung kau menjijikan!"

Jungkook memekik kesal.

"Dia pendek! Jangan bandingkan Taehyung ku!"

"Setidaknya dia romantis. Dan aku selalu keluar di sabtu malam, tidak sepertimu"

"Hyungggg..."

Ok, Jungkook kalah telak.

-

a/n: aku memutuskan untuk buat cerita ini kumpulan one-shoots. Untuk pekat soon aku update.

Terimakasih tuk yang baca, aku senang:"


End file.
